Wyvern Constabulary
Wyvern Constabulary is a fictional police service featured in BBC1 medical dramas Holby City and Casualty as well as their police procedural spinoff HolbyBlue. Jurisdiction The force covers the fictional county of Wyvern, which includes the also fictional city of Holby. The county and city are based off the real life city of Bristol, and like Bristol is said to be on the border with Wales. Information * The first force logo, used in 2008, contains what appears to be either the Clifton Suspension Bridge (a landmark in the city of Bristol which Holby is based on) or the Severn Bridge, which connects Bristol (Holby) to Wales. * The 2008 logo also appears to be modified depending on which station it is displayed in, with the station name "Holby South" emblazoned across the bottom of the logo seen in ''HolbyBlue''. * The second force logo, used in 2018, is borderline identical to the real life Avon & Somerset Constabulary logo, but with "Avon & Somerset" replaced with "Wyvern". * Two stations operated by the force are Holby South and Holby Central. Staff * Chief Constable Atkins (James Smith) * Chief Superintendent Walker (Michael Cronin) * Superintendent Yvonne Rippon (Rachel Shelley) * Superintendent Clark Williams (Eugene Washington) * Detective Chief Inspector Harry Hutchinson (Tim Pigott-Smith) * Detective Chief Inspector Scott Vaughan (Oliver Milburn) * Detective Chief Inspector Stella Morton (Seeta Indrani) * Detective Chief Inspector Christine Simmons (Simone Saunders) * Detective Chief Inspector Martin Worthington (Stephen Burrell) * Detective Chief Inspector Jordan (Sian Webber) * Detective Chief Inspector Gregory (Rob Swinton) * Detective Inspector John Keenan (Cal Macaninch) * Detective Inspector Will Manning (Gary Mavers) * Detective Inspector Gavin Cook (Grahame Fox) * Detective Inspector Ray Scott (Lee Walker) * Detective Inspector Berkeley (Ashley Artus) * Detective Inspector Bentham (Peter Forbes) * Detective Inspector Spalding (Philip Wright) * Detective Inspector Moreland (Colin Wells) * Detective Inspector Levett (John Peters) * Detective Inspector Bains (Eva Fontaine) * Inspector Jenny Black (Kacey Ainsworth) * Inspector John Grayhurst (Howard Coggins) * Detective Sergeant Luke French (Richard Harrington) * Detective Sergeant Bob Britton (Mark Lewis) * Detective Sergeant Sally Dalton (Sally Watts) * Detective Sergeant Jenny Evans (Katie McEwen) * Detective Sergeant Richard Hall (Richard Attlee) * Detective Sergeant Barry Roper (David Annen) * Detective Sergeant Lesley Troy (Ian Michie) * Detective Sergeant Baker (Gary Cross) * Detective Sergeant Rashokan (Carolina Giammetta) * Detective Sergeant Prescott (Ian Lowe) * Detective Sergeant Molineaux (Lewis Morton) * Detective Sergeant Montgomery (Susan Aderin) * Detective Sergeant Fox (John Flanagan) * Sergeant Edward 'Mac' McFadden (David Sterne) * Sergeant Christian Young (James Hillier) * Sergeant Gary Poulter (Joe Duttine) * Sergeant Michael Tyler (Martin Troakes) * Sergeant Geoff Fletcher (Iain Stuart Robertson) * Sergeant Phipps (Simon Bowen) * Sergeant Reeves (Keiran Flynn) * Sergeant Foskett (Vangelis Christodoulou) * Detective Constable Dawn Morris (Emily Woof) * Detective Constable Monica Darling (Ruth Gemmell) * Detective Constable Jo Leask (Sharon Maharaj) * Detective Constable Peter Sherwin (Campbell Morrison) * Detective Constable Julie Hardy (Susan Cruse) * Detective Constable Newby (Jonathan Linsley) * Detective Constable Vic (Amber Aga) * Detective Constable Chase (Paul Meston) * Detective Constable Horner (Richard Hicks) * Constable Neil Parker (Jimmy Akingbola) * Constable William Jackson (Joe Jacobs) * Constable Kelly Cooper (Chloe Howman) * Constable Robert Clifton (Kieran O'Brien) * Constable Lucy Slater (Elaine Glover) * Constable Jake Loughton (James Thornton) * Constable Kate Keenan (Zöe Lucker) * Constable Alex Brinkley (Richard Sutton) * Constable Julie Scriver (Tanya Vital) * Constable Gary Williams (Derek Ezenagu) * Constable Mitch Roberts (Oliver Wilson) * Constable Becky Lewin (Gail Kemp) * Constable Gillian Coles (Isis Davis) * Constable Peter Bromby (Chris Donnelly) * Constable Martin (Penny Bunton) * Constable Carling (Ross Grant) Real Life Equivalent As Holby and the county of Wyvern are intended to be a fictional version of Bristol, the real life service that covers that area is the Avon & Somerset Constabulary. Gallery Wyvern Constabulary Screengrab.png|2008 logo seen on an interior glass door. Wyvern Constabulary Logo 2018 Alternate.png|Alternate 2018 logo. Wyvern Constabulary Hat Pin 2.png|Wyvern Constabulary hat pin. Holby South Police Station exterior.png|Holby South Police Station exterior. Holby Central Police Station Exterior.png|Holby Central Police Station exterior. Holby Central Police Station Sign.png|Holby Central Police Station sign. Category:England Category:South West Category:Television